Alma
by Thayana Uchiha
Summary: Encontrei o amor de minha vida, achei que havia encontrado a minha paz de espirito. Mas com o passar dos anos, pude perceber que meu amor estava no coração e minha alma... não habitava dentro de mim. Pós - Breaking Dawn. Edward Pov's.


**Título:** Alma.  
**Autora: **Thayaná.  
**Beta: **Daisy.  
**Personagem:** Edward Cullen.**  
Classificação:** T (13 anos).  
**Gênero:** Drama/Supernatural.  
**Sinopse:** Encontrei o amor de minha vida, achei que havia encontrado a minha paz de espirito. Mas com o passar dos anos, pude perceber que meu amor estava no coração e minha alma... não habitava dentro de mim. Pós - Breaking Dawn. Edward Pov's.

**Disclaimer: **Infelizmente a maioria dos personagens dessa história não me pertencem, e sim à Stephnie Meyer. Porém, de acordo com a baixa participação de Edward Cullen no último livro, estou entrando em contato com sua criadora para escrever uma série só dele e transformando-o em meu.

**Nota da Autora: **Finalmente, eu tive uma idéia para escrever sobre o meu amado, Edward Cullen. Tenho paixão por escrever, mas não estava tendo nenhuma boa idéia e o fato de Bella ficar vampira com todo aquele poder; não estava me dando nenhuma inspiração. Bem, problema resolvido! É apenas uma one-shot, pois tenho outros projetos, que infelizmente não são sobre Twilight. Entretanto, conforme os comentários: positivos e negativos; possa ser que tenha uma continuação e dessa vez, seja uma longa história do jeito que eu gosto de escrever. Ah, não me entendam mal, pois não quero acabar com a felicidade de ninguém. Não quero destruir o "Felizes para sempre", apenas acho que o amor de uma mulher, não possa simplesmente mudar um homem, e sim, ele pôde transforma-se por amor a sua amada. Onde eu quero chegar com isso? Eu diria que nada muito chocante, só acho que Edward tinha os seus demônios dentro de si e o fato dele ter achado o amor em Bella, não destrói esses sentimentos... Por favor, espero que leiam e que apreciem o enredo dessa história, gostaria de pedir à todos que lerem, para deixarem uma review. Agradeço desde de já!

**Alma **

Mesmo não tendo certeza do por quê, eu sabia que Faith MacGregor era a única pessoa — na verdade, vampira — que me escutaria e entenderia, o mostro dentro de mim. Não que eu não pudesse contar com a minha família, e sim, porque eles tentariam tirar a idéia da minha cabeça, já Faith, tenho plena certeza que faria algo a respeito.

Agora, estou na estrada, correndo mais de noventa quilômetros por hora. Logo chegarei ao meu destino, na Escócia. Talvez Bella tenha ficado um pouco confusa, mas pela primeira vez em tantos anos, eu precisei pensar em mim e não no que ela estava sentindo com os meus atos. Nem mesmo pude levar Nessie para escola, comovenho fazendo nos últimos meses, pois ela ainda dormia quando deixei Forks.

Cheguei a pensar, que meu amor por Bella, me faria uma criatura melhor. Mas estranhamente, o demônio que habita dentro de mim, tem mostrado que eu estava enganado. Não é como se o tempo fizesse nosso amor diminuir, apenas com o passar dos anos pude perceber como ele realmente é, com o encanto acabado... só sobrou o amor e a paixão, descoberta após a transformação dela.

Não estou maluco por sangue humano, e muito menos quero ser responsável por uma chacina. Entretanto, alguns dias atrás, eu podia ver-me quebrando o pescoço de Jacob Black e logo em seguida... chupando todo o seu sangue. Sinto-me terrivelmente culpado por isso, afinal, é o Jacob. Estou longe de ter problemas com ele, o sujeito apenas deu em cima descaradamente da Bella e do nada quando minha filhinha nasceu, teve sua maldita impressão com ela. Apesar de todas essas coisinhas, não tenho problemas com ele, pois os sentimentos ruins ficaram no passado, mas...

Por essa razão — antes que meu auto-controle esgotasse e fizesse algo de que eu pudesse me arrepender —, resolvi vir procurar por Faith. Uma velha amiga, que não vejo há mais de vinte anos.

"Então, Edward Cullen, que novidades o trazem até a Escócia?" Faith perguntou, assim que eu parei o carro no gramado de sua casa.

"Você"

_Droga! Estou sem tempo para os seus problemas, para os problemas do mundo. Só queria a paz eterna. _

"O que aconteceu, Faith?" Eu perguntei, saindo do carro.

Ela olhou para baixo, impacientemente. Estava diferente da Faith em que eu me lembrava, parecia que estava com fome. Talvez algo mais...

_Apenas o que __sabíamos__ que um dia iria acontecer. A vida tomou o seu rumo. Destino existe por uma razão..._

"Ele se foi!" ela puxou o ar e soltou. "Para sempre, pedindo-me para viver ou existir. Tanto faz, foi o que ele disse"

"Entendo. Isso tem quanto tempo?" Eu quis saber.

Quando eu conheci Faith, ela era uma linda vampira, com seus cabelos negros, sua pele pálida e seus lindos olhos cinzas. Ela já tinha mais de cem anos de experiência. Fora transformada aos dezoito anos, por um vampiro que apenas procurava sangue. Tomou seu sangue e por acha-la bonita quis tê-la para si. Bem, ela o matou depois de algum tempo, para salvar uma criança e pelo que eu sei; ela sempre faz o possível para melhorar o mundo ao seu redor. Ou pelo menos, fazia...

Na época em que ela conheceu Connor, eu estava com ela. Não conseguia entender a fascinação que ela sentia por ele, era apenas um humano como tantos outros a nossa volta. Atualmente, esses pensamentos são uma piada. Quem diria que eu me apaixonaria por uma?

_Eu deveria tê-lo transformado, não é? _Ela pensou, esperando uma resposta minha.

"Eu não sei... não sou a melhor pessoa para lhe dizer algo a respeito"

"Claro que não, você transformou a sua esposa em uma de nós e nem ao menos mandou o convite do casamento"

"Pensei que não gostasse de se misturar com os outros"

_Connor preferia me ver longe dos outros, você sabe, mesmo eu sendo mais forte que ele, sempre quis me proteger ou tentar. _Seu pensamento era carregado de dor.

"Que tal nós entrarmos?" Ela convidou-me. E foi andando ao meu lado, a porta já estava aberta e entramos no mesmo instante.

"Como aconteceu? Talvez seja bom desabafar. Não existe muitas pessoas pelas redondezas"

Eu sorri tentando passar um pouco de conforto. Pensei na maneira que me senti, quando Rose me contou que Bella estava morta.

"Nós..." Faith começou a falar, mas parou abruptamente.

Assim como eu tenho a habilidade de ler mentes, Faith tem uma habilidade muito especial: ela não pode mentir e impede qualquer criatura ou pessoa que esteja a sua volta de fazê-lo. Uma habilidade muito útil se você leva a vida como ela. Faith sentia-se bem ajudando as pessoas, ela salvou a vida de Connor... Porém, foi há vinte anos.

"Eu... nem tenho conseguido pensar a respeito... só passo as horas olhando para o nada e agora, já passaram cinco meses que ele se foi."

"Você não tem se alimentado há cinco meses!?" Eu acusei ela.

"Não me venha dizer como devo levar a minha existência, pois você só apareceu por aqui porque precisa da minha ajuda novamente." Ela rebateu.

"Está bem," Eu admiti, mesmo não querendo. "Faith, você está certa. Não tenho nenhuma desculpa para isso e mesmo que tivesse...é impossível mentir para você"

_Podemos pular essa parte e falar sobre o seu problema, por favor?_

"Pensei que não estivesse em condições de ajudar os outros..."

"Você é o Edward. E falar alguns minutos com você, pode ajudar." disse ela, interrompendo-me.

Ela deitou-se no sofá de três lugares, fechando seus olhos logo em seguida. Enquanto eu mantinha-me em pé, imóvel. Seus pensamentos estavam em desarmonia, nada parecia fazer o mínimo sentido. A única coisa clara era o _"Por quê ele foi embora? Por quê justo ele? Ele ainda era jovem demais..." _

"Comece a falar e me distraia com a sua _vida_ fascinante!" Ela exclamou, pegando-me desprevenido.

Eu ri, percebendo a grande habilidade que ela tinha em manter os seus pensamentos centrais em movimento, quando pensava em outras coisas.

"Estava errado... talvez, estivesse me enganando. Achei que os demônios dentro de mim estivessem dopados."

"Aí, Edward! Tinha a impressão que você..."

"Impressão... odeio essa palavra!" Eu rosnei, obscuramente.

"Oh, ótimo. Isso é um começo, que vai nos levar muito tempo para chegarmos ao fim. Trate de ficar quieto, pelo menos agora, enquanto tento desvendar os seus terríveis pensamentos pecaminosos." Faith brincou, porém sua voz estava baixa e deprimente.

Então, Faith fez uma analise superficial da minha personalidade vampirescae tirou de mim várias respostas para suas perguntas nada agradáveis. Para depois perguntar-me o que de fato, fez com que eu voltasse a pensar e viver entre o meu pequeno inferno particular. Um lugar que nenhum ser era pior do que eu.

"O amor não é tudo na vida, Ed." Abriu os olhos e levantou-se, ficando em pé ao meu lado. "Olhe para mim. Entenda que não importa o quanto você ame alguém, você não terá forças para esse amor se não... amar a si próprio e conseguir se entender"

"Você o perdeu e quer ir embora também..."

"Não estamos falando de mim. E isso não tem nada haver. Afinal, estou apenas de luto e como ele pediu, continuarei existindo, pois assim um de nós dois estará nesse mundo."

"Isso é bonito, mas não funciona na teoria"

Ela nada disse apenas nos mantínhamos no silêncio. Eu escutava os seus pensamentos que ainda estavam a mil. De repente, tudo na mente de Faith ficou escuro, como se por um feitiço ela já não existisse. Não entendo o que ela fez para tal coisa acontecer. Como alguém poderia se desligar de todos os seus pensamentos?

"Você tem o amor de sua existência ao seu lado, uma filha e uma família completa. Puxa, eu não tenho mais nada e não estou pirando. Você é realmente um cara problemático."

_Eu mataria o tal do lobisomem e depois voltaria para minha pequena paz de espirito, com a minha família do jeitinho natural das coisas. _

"Não posso fazer isso..."

"Por que não? Ele não é humano!" Ela me perguntou.

_Elas nunca perdoariam você. Isso é cansativo e eu tenho uma mortal pena de você, meu amigo. _

"Droga! Estava tudo muito bem, mas o maldito começou a olhar para a minha pequena com... desejo. Não tinha problema antes, porque era tão inocente o comportamento deles. Ela só tem sete anos." Eu explodi, de repente.

"Pensei que fosse dezessete..." Ela sabia que não. Adorava brincar com a minha desgraça.

"Não, ela tem aparência de dezessete, mas tem sete." Não havia me acalmado.

"Uma boa idade para conhecer certas coisas. Não me mate, apenas tente ver a situação por fora e não culpe Jacob pelos demônios que habitam o seu corpo..."

_Na verdade, a sua mente._

"Essa maldita fome está me deixando impaciente e de péssimo humor. Edward, acredite em mim, hoje não foi um dia muito bom para me pedir conselhos." Ela umedeceu os lábios. "O seu problema é que você fica se culpando por coisas que não poderia evitar, elas simplesmente aconteceram. Siga em frente. Mas você não consegue e nem pode."

Faith segurou minhas mãos e me fez sentar no sofá junto com ela. Permanecemos imóveis por algum tempo, seus pensamentos novamente a mil. Acredito que ela estivesse tentando achar as melhores palavras para explicar-me:

"O problema não é o coração, por isso sua esposa não pôde ajudá-lo. Não significa que você a ame menos." Ela começou. "Você está perdido e a única forma de encontrar-se é descobrir onde está sua alma..."

"Impossível voltar a ser humano, Faith..."

"Ao contrario do que muitas pessoas dizem, vampiros tem almas, apenas de uma forma diferente. Você esteve se enganando todos esses anos. Não era a procura de amor que estava e sim de redenção." Ela tentou me explicar, com uma voz muito doce.

"Você tem razão" Foi tudo o que eu consegui dizer.

**Fim ou talvez não!**

**Nota da Autora: **Então, o que acharam? Realmente, esse final pede uma continuação com urgência, vocês não acham? Bem, eu farei se tiver reviews pedindo por isso. Pois como eu já disse, tenho outros projetos e incentivos para uma escritora é como um milagre que ajuda a escrever e também encontrar um tempinho para tal, mesmo quando não se tem nenhum sobrando. Por favor, mandem reviews e espero verdadeiramente que tenham gostado dessa pequena one-shot.


End file.
